Liv og overlevelse
by Mistress of Tales
Summary: Margit Sandemos Sagaen om Isfolket. Miniserie om Tulas liv i Demonenes Fjell
1. Elske og ære

For the admins: I have a long introduction to introduce Norwegian readers to among other things the American rating system. The story comes further down, but this is _not a chapter that breaks the rules of fanfiction.net._

Karakterer og univers er lånt fra Margit Sandemo. Verken jeg eller andre kan bruke dette produktet for profitt.

Dette er en miniserie om livet til Tula Backe av Isfolket etter at hun kommer til Demonenes Fjell. Hvert kapittel er en frittstående historie, skjønt de fire første kan med fordel leses etter hverandre fordi de legger mye av grunnlaget videre.

Tulas fire demoner – Astarot, Apollyon, Rebo og Lupus – har kun fått utseendebeskrivelser i bøkene. Deres ulike personligheter og detaljer i utseende er utviklet av meg. Jeg har forsøkt å behandle Sandemos karakterer på best mulig måte, men har ikke sett noen grunn til å gjøre demonene fullt så runde i kantene som hun har gjort de entitetene som har fått bredere beskrivelse i bøkene hennes (jeg nevner i fleng Tamlin, Uriel og Tabris fra hhv. Isfolket, Heksemesteren og Lysets Rike). Snarere tvert imot: Tulas demoner er demoner, de lever med andre demoner, det er grenser for hvor avslipte de kan bli.

Jeg nevner dette fordi jeg tror jeg kommer til å ha etpar sterke scener i senere kapitler.

Jeg har satt hovedratingen til PG, men vil rate hvert kapittel for seg. Vær oppmerksom på dette dersom større grad av sex, vold eller angst er noe du ikke vil lese om. Rekkefølgen på ratingene, fra barnevennlig til hemningsløst, er G – PG – PG-13 – R – NC-17

NC-17 er ikke tillatt på fanfiction.net, så maksrating vil være R. Det vil si at det ikke er eksplisitt, ekstrem vold f.eks., men en voldsom slåsskamp er ok. Ingen detaljert sex (grensene er litt vage) men det går fremdeles an å gå relativt langt. Tenk mykporno.

Det meste her vil ligge mellom PG og R. Inneholder slikt som seksuelle relasjoner mellom demoner. De som ikke ønsker å lese slike historier, er advart. Men alvorlig talt, hvis du tåler Sandemos bøker…

Det er en knapp som heter "Submit Review" nederst … ;) Jeg tviler på at det er mange norske lesere her, så nettopp DIN tilbakemelding, på godt og vondt, vil bli satt stor pris på. Med mindre det er "flaming". (Det norske språket mangler vokabulær for fanfic-sjangeren…) På Review-siden hvil det stå hvilket kapittel du kommenterte på, så skriv gjerne en for hvert kapittel du leser, hvis du orker, siden de er frittstående historier. Skriv to for hvert! Fem! (Jeg liker reviews…)

Så til første kapittel ^^

Rating: PG.

***

Elske og ære.

_Drp-p… drp-p… drp-p… drp-p…_

Ett drypp, men et ekko som mangedoblet det. Tula så på bølgene i begeret, der de gled i små sirkler ut til de sølvgrå kantene, og svømte tilbake, inn og ut, hver dråpe i dans med seg selv for hvert drypp fra taket høyt der oppe.

Hun så på de glatte, grå veggene, matte i et kildeløst, tamt lys. Øynene fant ikke feste, men gled famlende nedover veggen, over gulvet og opp den like grå pidestallen.

_Drp-p… drp-p… drp-p… drp-p…_

Dette rommet var ikke ment for å vente i, ikke ment for å tenke i. Det var ment for å glemme.

Det fikk henne til å huske…

Hun husket følelsen av hud under fingrene. Myk, varm. Hans. Husket lyden av en stemme fylt av kjærlighet, og lukten av ham når hun lå våken om nettene. Husket hvordan hun kunne trekke pusten dypt, trekke lukten og varmen inn i seg og prøve å holde den der. Og den ble der. Fylte henne langsomt, til hun fikk sove.

Hun husket følelsen av å ha en annen i seg – en som ikke elsket henne, en som krevde og forlangte, som gjorde henne sterk og svak og ikke ville la henne slippe unna.

Hun husket melodien – musikken – den trollstemte tonen. Om dagen var den umulig å huske, den vek fra henne, tonene var toner som ikke virket ekte, som ikket passet inn i en virkelig hverdag i et virkelig liv. Den kom om natten, spilte seg selv i hodet hennes, om og om igjen, til hun sovnet av utmattelse, eller til hun vekket Tomas. Han kunne trøste henne, ta henne inntil seg. Iblant forlangte hun mer, krevde å få vite at det var et virkelig menneske som var hos henne, ikke en drøm, ikke en skygge skapt av mørket inni henne. Og han var alltid der for henne.

Hun husket de fire skyggene. Husket hvordan de hadde søkt hennes uforløste behov. Nå måtte hun undre – hvorfor hadde de virkelig kommet til henne? Lenge – helt til den dagen hun ble med dem for godt – trodde hun at lyst var alt de ville ha fra henne. Nå forsto hun at det de gav henne og tok fra henne ikke bare hadde vært tilfredsstillelse. Et sted hadde de funnet en forståelse som ikke ble sagt i ord. Selv ikke nå kunne hun sette ord på det, bare huske sin egen barndom, og ane, et sted blant råskap og harde skall, at de fire hadde forlatt sin verden av en grunn – kanskje flere.

Et sted hadde de blitt – venner? Det var et sterkt ord. For sterkt, kanskje – ennå.

Hun husket mennesker. Hun husket å ha styrt deres skjebne etter eget forgodtbefinnende. Hun husket livene hun hadde ødelagt.

Hun husket hvor nær hun hadde vært å ødelegge sitt eget.

_Drp-p… drp-p… drp-p… drp-p…_

Hun husket hender som strøk henne og lavmælte ord uten annen mening enn å være lyd og lys i taushet og mørke. Hun husket trygghet.

_Drp-p… drp-p… drp-p… drp-p…_

Hun husket reisen til Demonenes Fjell – små glimt i en tilstand av døs.

Hun husket seremonien, der hun ble gjort til en del av de fires flokk. Hun husket den underliggende beskjeden: enhver som rører henne er død.

Hun husket kvelder i skjemt og latter og lyst, netter av tanker og lengsel til et vanlig liv, dager av nysgjerrig oppdagelse av denne hennes nye verden.

Hun hørte noen komme inn, og tørket tårene. Igjennom det fuktige sløret så hun Astarot som en grønn halo, og måtte smile.

"Du har ikke drukket," konstaterte han.

"Nei," sa hun, med en stemme som ikke helt ville bære.

"Minnene gjør deg bare vondt."

"Jeg vil ikke glemme alt som har vært, Astarot. Jeg vil ikke glemme at jeg var Tula ute i verden, at jeg ikke alltid har vært her."

"Det vil du heller ikke, det har jeg fortalt deg. Du vil huske alt, men minnene vil gli vekk fra deg og ikke gjøre deg vondt."

Hun tok noen skritt mot ham og slo armene rundt ham, lente hodet mot brystet hans.

"De gjør vondt," hvisket hun. "Det gjør vondt å tenke på alle jeg har skadet. Det gjør vondt å tenke på Tomas. Jeg tror jeg elsket ham. Jeg var sikker på det, noen ganger. Det gjør vondt å tenke på gutten min og alle de jeg ikke får se mer."

Demonen holdt henne taust. Ordene hennes var meningsløse for ham, men han støtte henne ikke vekk.

Til sist trakk Tula seg tilbake, og så på det grå begeret.

"Det gjør vondt," sa hun stille. "Det gjør vondt å være et menneske. Og det er viktig at jeg ikke glemmer at jeg er et."

Hun smøg sin arm under Astarots, og smilte med blanke øyne.

"Jeg trenger å huske at jeg har vært elsket."

Hertugen nikket taust, og førte henne ut.


	2. I gode og onde dager

I gode og onde...

"Tula? Er du våken?"

Tula åpnet øynene motvillig. Hun hadde sovnet, men Apollyon behersket ikke på langt nær kunsten å hviske. Hun så opp på ansiktet som for de fleste ville virket gruelig, men hun hadde lært å tolke hva som hvirkelig skjulte seg bak det demoniske ytre.

"Ja da," sa hun gruggent.

En blålig hånd rakte en mugge mot henne. Hun tok imot den med et forvirret smil, og husket så at hun et sted i feberdøsen hadde bedt om kaldt vann. Hun så ned i muggen, og så at det var en hinne av is på toppen. Ingen skulle påstå at Apollyon ikke gjorde sitt ytterste.

"Takk, Pol," hvisket hun hest og smilte. Demonen smilte usikkert tilbake. "Jeg tror jeg bare vil sove nå," la hun til, og hun kunne se lettelsen hans. Han trakk seg ut av det lille rommet og inn i det store Tula tenkte på som stuen, skjønt "hiet" ville vært en bedre betegnelse.

De forsto ikke denne nye skrøpeligheten, de fire elskerene hennes. De kunne beskytte henne mot alderdom og skader, men de små virusene var et mysterium. Et de var mer enn villige til å utforske, bevares, men Tula hadde fryktet at kuren kunne vise seg verre enn sykdommen, og valgte å la kroppen ta seg av den hissige influensaen selv.

Det slo aldri feil: så fort hun gjorde seg et ærend til den menneskelige dimensjonen, fikk immunforsvaret hennes seg en trøkk seksten. Det var lønnen for å forsøke å holde seg ajour med det som foregikk.

Hun kakket hull på isen og drakk rett fra muggen. Hun grøsset av kulden, og krøp under teppene igjen. Fra det store rommet hørtes rabalder og latter, hysjing, og så lavmælt snakking.

Tula smilte mykt. De var bekymret for henne. Viste omsorg på sine egne, klossete og uforstående måter. Hvor mye hadde hun ikke lært om dem siden deres første, purt erotiske møter på soverommet hennes på Gråstensholm.

Lydene begynte igjen, mer dempet, men økte snart igjen. Dunking av kropper mot gulv, knurring og den lyden hun hadde funnet ut var for latter å regne. Så en skarp kommando, og stillhet. Furten stillhet. Hun kunne gjette hva som skjedde. Lupus og Astarot slåss igjen. Lekeslåssing, skjønt mye hardere, allikevel var de som lekne hvalper når de holdt på. Og Rebo kommanderte dem til å roe seg, fordi hun, Tula, skulle få hvile.

Hun hadde sett Astarot og Apollyon ta imot audienser, med sin adelige verdighet lysende fra hver gestus, hvert ord. Hun hadde sett Rebo knekke lemmer som om de var strå. Hun hadde sett Lupus komme hjem med blodig kjeft og dyr i blikket. Demonenes Fjell var ingen fredens hage, og hun hadde lært vaner og nødvendigheter å kjenne.

Men disse adelige, disse demonene, disse dyrene… hadde hun sett leke som barn og elske som menn, le med hverandre og av hverandre. Hun så intriger og maktkamp, og hun så ubrytelig vennskap og vilje til å dø for de andre i flokken.

Hennes flokk? Nei – men hun var i den, en del av den, som i en ulveflokk, der alle passer på hverandre, selv om det gnisser mellom dem noen ganger.

Forhenget beveget seg, og et stort hode dukket innenfor.

"Kom inn, Rebo," hvisket Tula; stemmen hennes var nesten uhørbar. Tunge klover dunket lett mot gulvet mens den store kroppen nærmet seg. Han satte seg ned på et kne og la en hånd på skulderen hennes: et tegn på trygghet, på ønske om å beskytte henne mot den usynlige faren som tok kreftene fra henne.

"Er du bedre?"

"Litt," sa hun, for å berolige. "Men jeg fryser." Hun trakk seg inn mot veggen mens hun sa det, og så bedende opp på Rebo.

Oksedemonen, slåsskjempen, villdyret, kaoskreftenes fysiske form… løftet teppet til side og la seg ned ved siden av henne. Tula krøp inntil ham og varmet nesen mot kragebeinet hans.

"Alt blir bra," trøstet hun, og sovnet igjen.


End file.
